Daphne Greengrass
Daphne Greengrass is one of the main protagonists of the story Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches. ''Daphne always tried to be the perfect pureblood princess, but her family could not sustain the political viewpoints of the Neutrals and thus had to marry her off to an older man. With Harry Potter stepping in her whole life changed and she devoted herself to help Harry in his task to one day rule Magical Britain. Personality Due to the constant use of Occlumency in public Daphne is considered the ice princess within Hogwarts, but has a very adventurous and buoyant personality in private . From all the girls in Harry's group she is the magically weakest, but all the other girls still consider her the leader within their group. Despite her weaker magic she still very competitive on different occasions with Hermione Granger . Abilities Daphne is well versed in wandless magic and Occlumency taught by Harry. During her Hogwarts first year she learns to get access to her inner eye and to use the powerful old Divination way. Further she shows accidental ice powers throughout the series and will become a Golden Eagle animagus. = Biography = First time line No information. Second time line No information. Third time line - Pre-Hogwarts '''Rescuing Daphne arc' Daphne Greengrass had a worry free childhood in a pureblood household. She knew her role as a trophy wife towards another pureblood wizard once she got married and trained accordingly for it, but still hoped she would have as much freedom as her mother Sunny Greengrass had with her father Jacob Greengrass. Due the current political situation the Greengrass family was not able to keep the members in their own political party The Neutrals and were forced to marry Daphne off to Lord Walter Slughorn, so he would not jump off the Neutrals. Daphne hated it, yet still accepted it as it was expected of her. Her life changed drastically with the arrival of one Harry Potter and she got a taste of what could have been if she had a little bit more freedom. The mysterious, very powerful Harry took her out hiking and promised her a lot of fun once they were both in Hogwarts. His presence changed Daphne's acceptance of becoming a trophy wife and begged Harry to marry her instead. Harry stepped in, paid the Slughorn family a hefty sum of re-compensation money and betrothed Daphne himself. Daphne didn't even mind when Harry warned her she would not be the only girl in Harry's family because of how vehemently she disliked the other betrothal and how much she liked Harry. After the contracts were signed, she learned that Harry was Lord Slytherin. She was taught by Harry Occlumency and wandless spells and got Harry's self-made lightning bolt ring to communicate silently via Morse code with him. Adventures with Harry arc Over the next years she only got to meet Hermione Granger directly from the Harry's girls group. Hermione, she first met when Hermione in polyjuice helped establishing that Lord Slytherin was from New Zealand. The second time Daphne herself was polyjuiced as Harry Potter, when Harry in Lord Slytherin form explained the brutal ways of the wizarding world towards muggleborn and their parents, to Hermione's mum and dad. One of the adventures she had with Harry was when he tried to establish a fidelius location near Hogwarts in the forbidden forest. The possible fidelius location had to be abandoned though once Acromantulas started to attack them. They both survived, but Daphne had nightmares over the next weeks. Another adventure started when it was found out how magic itself managed to give Harry the Lord Slytherin title. The Goblins informed Harry that the age of the soul was suddenly important, instead the date of birth. Due to that Harry had to infiltrate Hogwarts and change the name of books where undoubtly his name would be registered as Harry Slytherin. Both first went to Brazil to get a common marmoset they named Freekey. Harry imperiused it to steal the Potter invisibility cloak. During a testing phase both established that the cloak was immune to the homenum revelio charm and perfect to infiltrate Hogwarts without alerting Albus Dumbledore. At a mandatory summer solstice Wizengamot meeting Daphne watched over Albus while Harry went to Hogwarts to change the name of book's content. When Harry suffered a magical breakdown while rescuing Ginny from being interrogated with Veritaserum, Daphne swore that she would do everything so that he would never have another breakdown. Year one at Hogwarts Protecting Hermione in the Slytherin house arc At the Gray compartment Daphne and Freekey met Hermione for the first time as an un-polyjuiced person to an un-polyjuiced person and it soon turned out that both did not know how to handle themselves in each other's presence. Daphne also knew that with Hermione sorting into Slytherin, she would do her utmost to not tell anyone that she was a muggleborn. The Slytherin house was still considered a muggleborn no-go zone. Next Daphne, as the daughter of the Leader of the Gray, explained all year mate Gray students who gathered what the overall goal of the Gray at Hogwarts would be and that any Light or Dark person could be persuaded towards the Gray's ideology. During later talks the situation between Daphne and Hermione got only weirder by not knowing what to do with each other and it did not help that Daphne didn't know why Hermione got insulted by John at some time. The next day after the sorting, both established that in private they would talk as equals and in public depending on the hierarchy. When Severus Snape tried to use a Legilimency probe on Hermione, he failed and then ousted Hermione as a muggleborn. He wanted to take her to the headmaster, but Daphne helped Hermione explaining that both would not be allowed, unless Lord Slytherin were present. With the leakage of Hermione's heritage the Slytherin house was in turmoil and when Hermione and Daphne tried to walk back to their common room in the afternoon, Tracey intercepted them telling that some older Slytherin students would try to punish them. Daphne sent a distress signal to Harry via the lightning bolt ring and all three moved ahead to face whatever they were opposing. Romulus Volf managed to persuade to other Dark students to harm all three and started a duel after some talks. Hermione and Daphne managed to hold on for a longer time and even showcased their wandless magic abilities, but in the end still succumbed to the onslaught. Right before both would get physically harmed, Harry as Lord Slytherin stepped in and stopped any further fights. Daphne and Hermione also started to communicate with each other during the lessons since both tried to check who was magically more adept. The future Lady Slytherin actually realized that she was behind the muggleborn vassal. Troll attack and learning about the old Divination arc References Site Navigation Category:House of Slytherin Category:Slytherin House (Hogwarts) Category:The Gray Category:House of Greengrass